


More of This

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: “You got plans for tonight?” Dean asks.Cas frowns. He tilts his head a little. “Other than this?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	More of This

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog thekingslover

It’s a typical Wednesday night. Dean and Cas are having beers in the kitchen. The radio’s on, turned low. The commercials are too long, but the slow rock’s nice so they leave it.

Dean leans against the counter, tapping his hand against the edge. He holds the neck of his beer with the other hand, occasionally bringing it to his lips.

Cas was pressed up against the table, but at some point during the length of the last song, he pushed away and picked the spot to Dean’s right instead. He left his empty beer bottle behind.

Dean motions to the fridge. “More in there.”

“In a minute,” Cas says. He’s staring at Dean, has been for several minutes. 

Dean’s pretending not to notice. He’s ignoring the way his heartbeat is kicking up and the fire running across his skin. He takes a long pull on his beer.

Another song, another slow melody with soft words about love.

Cas moves closer. His hand curls around the edge of the counter, so near Dean’s. They could touch if they tried. Dean kind of wants to try.

“Cas.”

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean takes a chance. He moves his hand, bumps it against Cas’s. He could play it off as an accident if Cas pulls away.

He doesn’t.

Instead, the sides of their hands press together. The cuff of Cas’s coat bunches against Dean’s wrist.

“You got plans for tonight?” Dean asks.

Cas frowns. He tilts his head a little. “Other than this?”

“Maybe not _other_.” Dean smiles at the hint of indignation in Cas’s voice. “Maybe _more_.” When Cas continues to frown, Dean clarifies, “More than this.”

Cas lifts his chin and the confusion clears. He takes a moment, clears his throat. Dean waits. He’s already waited this long.

“Would…” Cas swallows. “Would that be welcome?”

Dean has to laugh at that. “Yeah.”

“Oh.”

The song ends and a new one starts. This one’s faster, but still not as fast as Dean’s racing heart.

Dean blinks and Cas is moving again, sliding up against Dean, pressing him more fully against the counter.

“Cas,” Dean says, halfway between a gasp and a whine, and then Cas kisses him.

Dean wraps his arm around him, holding his beer bottle against Cas’s back. He abandons the counter with his other hand, trusting Cas to hold him upright, and reaches up instead, tracing his fingertips over the scruff of Cas’s jawline before burying them in his hair.

Cas is a good kisser. Dean almost loses himself. He thinks he could, if they kept this up.

They break for air.

“More?” Cas asks.

Dean doesn’t recognize his own broken voice as he begs this time, “ _Yeah_.”


End file.
